Live As If You'll Die Tomorrow
by BrigidJune
Summary: Bella Swan had ever, perfect family, perfect social life. That was until her parents were murdered on her Fifteenth birthday, can the rebelsomely sexy Edward Cullen help her move on?


**I hope you enjoy it, please review it and tell me what you think. This is my first FanFiction. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns all(: **

Chapter 1~ Saving me?

Have you ever wished you weren't yourself? Wished your body was better? You weren't looked at as if you were a freak? You weren't ignored by the people you used to call your friends? Seriously, It's fucked. I used to be a big time cheerleader, in a big time school, in a big time town. We were rich, I was a snob and my life was perfect, until my fifteenth birthday. My parents were murdered, I was moved into foster care because my "godparents" ditched and my life was changed. People say I changed a lot after Charlie and Renee died, I say I just don't give a fuck anymore. Every friend I had turned their back, never speaking to me again. I have been moved around fourteen different foster homes in the last two years. The shit that happens in those places though... I can't even talk about it now. Now my rich ass Uncle Phil has found me and is shipping me to some dead beat town.

I guess you should know who I am, I'm Bella Swan, currently on a plane ride to the crappy town of Forks, Washington where Phil lives. He tracked me down through the foster agency saying he wanted me to live with him and for me to have a better life. blah blah blah. Same old crap with a different face. He was being all generous and shit, as if I care. He wasn't even at their funeral. He's some big time ball player, lives in a mansion in this dreary town.

When I landed I pushed my sunnies down and kicked my Doc Martins across the ground and threw my messenger bag over my shoulder, heading out through the crowd of screaming Washingtons' insane population. I saw Phil waiting toward the back of the crowd; he was fatter than I remembered him being, but still his young "I'm too good for the rest of you" self. I walked over toward him and put my sunnies on my head.

"Isabella? Wow I must say that you have changed..." He said awkwardly.

"Can we go?" he looked at me funny, "What?"

"Oh. Where is your luggage?" he said stupidly.

"This is it" I said pointing to my bag.

"Err, sure, maybe you can go shopping later own. I'm really happy your here, by the way." He wasn't happy I was here, and what about this shopping? As if I have the money, as if I even care. I hate shopping.

I followed him out to his car. I was shocked that the man actually had taste, Audi R8, in red. I would seriously kill for one of those rides. I got in and he started driving. He saw that I was impressed "Pretty cool huh? I have two of these babies. You can have one if you want... I mean you're staying with me now and I have two and I only need one so if you wanted to you could have it. I got you a credit card, it's linked to one of your trust accounts. So you have money, a lot of it actually. How are you and all? I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you. I have been looking for you. When you went into the foster homes became really hard to hunt you down... I'm sorry Bells"

I almost winced at the name, I hadn't been called it since my father died. I didn't want to believe him. How the fuck can he just act like its fine? Like he didn't do anything wrong? He missed his brothers FUNERAL. I hate him for that. But I owed it to my dad to be respectable.

"Yeah, I get it. So I'm going to school here right?"

"Yep, Forks High. It's not the best but I figured you wouldn't want to go to a boarding school. You'll have your own room in the house with a laptop and a bathroom, I have it sorted out for you already. I know this is probably a lot for you. I'm guessing you had nothing for a while there and now you're getting all your stuff back, must be a bit insane for you."

I just nodded. Truth was, I doubt I'll use much of what he gives me, the car sure, the credit card to get clothes, maybe. But I'll get a job, I don't need his pity money, I don't need shit from no one. I would be an idiot to turn down a sick car like that though.

"Look, Bell. I get you are a changed person, I don't know how hard it has been on you but I can guess. I'm sorry sweetie, really I am. But you need to know that there are going to be rules here, I'm young, I know I might not seem it, but to be your carer, I am. I'm only thirty for crying out loud! I want you to get good grades, your an amazingly smart kid when you try to be, and I don't want any drinking or smoking, at least not in my house, I don't want to see you doing it or ill have to punish you or something."

So no drinking and smoking inside his house, whatever. I'll give him that. No way am I giving it up though. I wondered if this stupid town even had a dealer, I needed weed.

"Yeah, sure." I pulled my ipod out of my bag and blared OneRepublic through my headphones.

About half an hour later we pulled up to a massive white house that looked brand new. I had never actually been to Phil's house, he always came to visit us. His automatic front gates opened and he drove his sweet car into a spot next to the same car in silver. The steps to the front door where a light wood colour and the railings matched, there was a top balcony, that had a door from what I assumed was a bedroom, which matched the steps. I walked up and waited for Phil to open the massive wood and glass door into a massive foyer that led to the other side of the house, you could see through massive glass opening doors, a massive pool area. To the left was the sitting room with a couch and a few books. Phil led me down the hall and turned right into the kitchen, which was also massive. I like to cook so that got me a bit excited. He then led me to the lounge room that had a massive television with black leather couches, and the den which had a mini bar, pool table, xbox, playstation and all the rest of the game things. I had to admit, this house was sweet. He told me there was a theatre behind the den and where my room was. And left me to go to his study. I explored a bit, he had some good art up. When I reached my bedroom I was more than shocked. I had a huge walk in wardrobe that was empty, and would remain so. My room opened out to a balcony that had stairs leading to the back yard, which was bordered by the forest. I would remember to keep that locked. The bathroom was massive, with a massive bath. I liked my room. It was nice, but it was purple. I had purple sheets and a purple chair and shit... I thought about re decorating, I might have to talk to Phil about it. He had gotten me a laptop; it was sitting on my desk. I guessed it was for school work. I put my bag on the bed and took off my leather jacket. I guess Phil had air conditioning. It was freezing outside though. I looked at the clock at the side of the bed and it read 9:45, I figured tomorrow would be an interesting first day of school so I went to find Phil, told him thanks for everything and fell into bed.

**If anyone wants to be my Beta just let me know. I am so new to all this, so tell me what you think! **


End file.
